


For Your Eyes Only

by Ancientflower



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientflower/pseuds/Ancientflower
Summary: Somewhat irritated about being constantly watched, a certain flower girl deigns to rebel by providing a well earned show.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	For Your Eyes Only

She ought to be used to the surveillance by now. It’s been a part of her daily routine for longer than she can remember, but there’s still a thin line between surveillance and voyeurism. A sort of grey area of distinction as to which parts of her life are fair game to be intruded upon, and which still deserve the sanctity of privacy.  ** None ** , it would appear, if the clandestine burn of watchful eyes was anything to go by, even there, in the half hazy glow of dwindling light.

It was oddly unnerving; (or was exciting more apt), the subtle surge of adrenaline coursing through her veins as she’d done her best to ignore it. Irrevocably flushed and simultaneously infuriated, violated by this unbidden witness to her daily monotony. So why hadn’t she called him out on it? Why hadn’t she shouted out into the ether and chastised him for this sordid sleuthing? The answer appalled even Aerith herself; the very concept that this was as close as she’d ever get to the suited Turk knotting uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach.

Maybe she could be generous and give him a show. To torment him in the safety of distance, like his own dwindling proximity afflicted her soul. Buttons unplucked one by one in a slow undress, creamy skin bared and glowing, faintly lined with the bruises from a day’s hard labour. Footsteps led her before the window, the prime view for her uninvited interloper, arms stretching lazily skywards, back arching into a moon silhouetted array of curves.

There’s almost a smile on her lips, half dancing mischievously as she sank into the confines of a patchworked bed, legs spread invitingly, _ knowingly,  _ as emerald eyes squinted into darkness _ ,  _ searching for any glimpse of the man she sought to undo. Fingers trailed across a bare breast, slowly,  _ sensually _ , drifting down her sternum, across her navel to the precious sanctity between her legs. Would _** his  ** _ hands be so gentle? The thought made her flush involuntarily, her heartbeat upping the tempo as her touch moved diligently towards molten heat.

In other circumstances, she might think this degrading.  _ Embarrassing _ even, but there was power in the control of it. Subtle dominance in the way her fingers slid inside the slick confines of her sex, rhythmically curling, hips raising, the telltale sign of  _** his name ** _ on her lips like a barely whispered prayer. In breathless euphoria, her head had thrown back, chestnut curls licking at her shoulders as she revelled in the skilful mastery of her own flesh, the culmination of her own efforts sealed now in a solitary kiss blown so ruefully out into the ether.

_ You can look, but you can’t touch.  _


End file.
